Everyday is an Overdose
by Constance-Lirit
Summary: Kakuzu x OC - Scrubs / Naruto cross over. Doctor who hates herself, finds her sister becoming rebelious and she doesn't like it. What makes it worse, is she end's up getting muddeled up in more than perhaps she can handle.
1. Chapter 1

In the normal and quiet parts of California, a woman sit's eating her breakfast. Birds flittering past the window, as she get's ready for work. Hopping onto her motorbike, while waving to the next door neighbours son. Putting on her black helmet she set's off. Swerving around a big white clinical gleam ambulance, and into the parking-lot. Shutting off the vibrating machine, and walking into the hospital calmly. Taking a board, and putting on her long white coat. The brunette ties up her hair into a bun, talking to a nurse as she walks.  
"That dunce is back, this time he's caught his other cheek" groaning into her calm expression, she enters a room. Without looking at the patient, she slides the thin curtain across. The first thing to catch her eyes, was a pair of large black doc-Martin boots. Hanging from them are faded blue jeans with rips: if they were there the day he bought them, she wouldn't know.

His usual black leather coat, (that looked just like the one from the video, 'Faith by George Michael') had been thrown to the side messily. Letting the grey office shirt hang loosely, over a black t-shirt with guns on it. A red rose under it and blood dripping, both print and real. Finally reaching his face, she takes in his piercing's; he had a brand new lip stud, just above his chin. She could hear him clicking it, off his tongue bar in an impolite manner. Through all of this, the man still proceeded to chew on gum. It probably stopped him from yelling; about the bloody white pad, attached to the side of his face. But then again, he was probably used to the pain by now.

"You can't stay out of trouble, for more than a minute. Can you?" she murmur's, pulling anaesthetic out, and a set of stitching utensils. The man just grunts while crossing his leg's, to emphasise his impatience. She had become accustomed to his rude behaviours, and just let it go. Sighing she pulls the white patch off, to scan the damage. Hearing her beeper she glances at it, apparently her boss wanted a word when she was done. Holding up a bucket, she looks into the elusive eyes expectantly. Reluctantly he spits out the grey gum, that smelled distinctly of tobacco with a 'huc'. Beginning her work she finishes in record time, a jittery wreck entering with a cough. Turning around, she pushes her glasses up.

"C-can I ask you a q-question?" glancing at her watch she crosses her arms, nodding as he holds his file up. "This says we have to remove eleven stitches from Mr Weinstein…but we counted twelve" waiting for it, the new intern gulps. "S-should we leave one?" rubbing her face, she could feel the idiot on the white bed staring at her. Finding amusement in the question.  
"…That's it, you're going to run laps around this hall…until I say stop" the teen laughing, as if it where a joke as she smiles. There was hell's fury inside of her eyes, however. "You think I'm kidding? JAH!" she yelps, watching the bundle of fear wince. Turning and running out the door past another doctor, whom was entering.

"You're being cruel again…" the blonde woman states, she just grunts and crosses her arms once again. The idiot behind her had started chewing on gum, again. "Since your patient is in the room. I want to run something by you. Considering he seems to find coming here a daily field-trip, I want you to give him your pager. Encase of another emergency" nodding she walks off again, the female grunting. Eventually turning to stare the chewing mess down. She had a good idea What her number would end up being used for. Writing it down, she steps out of the room. Ignoring the guy's inappropriate statements. A little later he had been standing talking to a group, glancing to a sudden uproar close by. Another scarce intern had gone to the doctor, she just stands rubbing her nose as he babbles nonsense.

"Doctor, m'am…" he stutter's, shifting and tensing, when she turns around to face him.  
[1, 2, 10..] she thinks to herself as he keeps stuttering, glaring and opening her mouth. "Finish the sentence in the next three seconds, or start running" waiting the boy only manages to speak.  
"Rh…ruh…rnh" blinking she rubs her eyes, with her thumb and first few finger's. The group had paused to listen.  
"Oh Kami, you've actually frozen in fear" she growls with a sigh, crossing her arms and starting to sweeten her voice. "OK, I'm going to talk you through this. Big breath, and now…YAH! Get out of here, go-go-go!" she yells, making the boy squeak and run while flinching. The woman going back to working on her board, while rolling her shoulders. Trying to get back to what she was doing, but apparently she had lost it.

Watching the chimps leave, she pushes her glasses back up. Sighing and looking at the clock, three hours and she got freedom. Walking out the hospital with her helmet, she sticks it on and straps it up. Getting onto the black beauty, and turning the key to let her beast purr. Zooming off down road, she pauses at the light's. A flash car pulling up beside her, revving the engine she glances over.  
[What?…why would I race you, on a motor bike?] she ponders, glancing about she looks at the light's. Gripping the handle and releasing the breaks. It would seem they were expecting her to race, once they hit green she just bluff's and set's off. Watching them speed off down the road, and attracting a hidden police cars attention. [Idiots] laughing beneath her helmet, she set's off for real. Looking into the mirror of her motorbike, she always had a fond love for a stereotypical bike.

Bulky but elegant, pure black like a jaguar, and fitted with a curved screen-shield. One that she could lean into, while she sped down the empty streets. But she'd settle for a 'Can-Am Spyder Roadster', in pure black any day. The night she could cruise down the streets with one, was the moment she drooled and flooded the entirety of America. Then again, she would also always dream of the day she could have, or even just Touch, an 'Hayabusa'. Or an irreplaceable, 'Yamaha Star Vmax'. In her mind space she had almost drove right past her own house, it would have been embarrassing if she was forced to turn and come back. Like some puppy, that had been kicked. Entering the house she see's her kitchen is a state, not that it worried her. Stepping further, in she finds her sister splashing about some kind of get together.

"Of course ill be there, what time?" she states, nodding and then hanging up. Jumping to her feet to greet her sister, whom was preparing to make them dinner. "Sis' I'm going out for the entire night, don't wait up" she waves in a nonchalant manner, the brunette giving a strange expression towards this.  
"No, you're not. Celeste" she grunts making her sister pause, turning in a strop of anger.  
"Yes I am, my friends invited me so there! We're all girls anyway, what's the worst that could happen? Unless you, my doctor sister, think I can get pregnant that way" sighing the woman glares, why would she be out all night then. If it would be an all girls meeting?

"Why don't you come with me? Since it's your weekend off, you look like you need the relief" glancing into the mirror of the oven-cooker, she rubs her cheeks. She didn't look that bad, her job wasn't actually as stressful - like it used to be. "That's a great idea, c'mon I'll choose your outfit if you want. And do your make-up, and hair!" without even getting a decision, she finds herself dragged up the wooden steps to the bedroom. Wincing when her hair is yanked too hard, or almost burned with hot straightner's.  
Wearing comfortable black jeans, and flat shoes. The woman plays with the curled locks, extending down her back. A hip length grey shirt covering her, with a symbol over one pocket. Pulling on her jacket they head out, her sister was in a short skirt. Boots and a light-blue shirt, with rose petals cascading down it. Her hair tied up neatly as they get a bus, her sister giving an estranged stare to them driving out of the city. Towards a more deserted part of town.

"Are you sure, this is the right way?" the brunette enquires, peering around. Her sister just nods, dragging them both further into the area. Past a sign that stated no entry, and past a looming black factory. Behind this lifeless form however was an abundance of life, people of all ages walking about and gossiping. It looked like a whorehouse, the way the women were dressed. But it could easily have been mistaken for a mosh-pit too, the thing that takes her attention is all of the cars lined up.

Flashy and stylish as people lure in each other with looks and engine purr's, glaring she finally speaks when they are at a moderately quiet area.  
"You never told me we would be going to an illegal, drift racing track" she states, unsurely peering around again. Ignoring any strange looks or wolf whistles, but they where probably for her sister and not her.  
"I didn't? oh…sorry" she laughs, rubbing the back of her head. Sighing she ends up left in the dust, after crowds separate them. Winding up in a building, she walks it's deserted steps. Finding the rooftops to peer about, leaning against the wall to find them lining up for the first set of races. Sighing she watches with a bored manner, it was quiet at least but not for long as her sister comes bumbling out.

"There you are, I found my friends" she states seeing her sister turn to look at them, twitching when the recognisable one stares back, no. Just N.O.  
"Well…then I'll just assume their all just flat chest, women" her eyes slitting as her sister laughs, again rubbing her head to yet another lie. Grunting she turns her head, she couldn't be bothered fighting after having such a stressing day at work. Three of her patients almost died from the idiot newbie's, they couldn't do a single thing right.  
"You told her we were girls? un" she heard one whisper in a gruff manner, her sister smiles and shrugs. This was probably a plan to get her out of the house. It would explain where she would be, the Entire night.  
"Sis', I'm betting on my first race tonight. Who should I go with?" coming over her sister stays leaning on the wall, her azure eyes that where staring to a window turning down to glance.  
"The red one" she states, dully looking back up into deep space. Her sister squints her eyebrow, looking back down at the car.

"Why?…it doesn't look very fast" glancing back down, she tenses to a godforsaken engine roar.  
"Ohm...these cars are horrible" she groans rubbing her head, they weren't hurting her head physically. But mentally they were starting a world-war-three. "The engines sound like geese, caught in a wind-tunnel void" she shudder's, as her sister giggles softly.  
"Sounds like you're enjoying your self now" turning her head the doctor pops gum, her sister gasping as she gives a sand sign back. The doctor suddenly glaring. "Now, why did you choose the red one?" grunting the brunette sigh's, listening for something before pointing.  
"Go for the grey one, bottom left. Third down" watching her stare she nods, scribbling it down and then handing it to the guys.

"You sure?…that's a new competitor's car" they whisper, causing the teen to become unsure. Looking enquiringly at her sister, before mouthing for them to change it. She knew what was going on behind her, all too well. The curled hair shifting as she complains under her breath, at any car that had a fault, or at least to her had a problem.  
"Calm down will you, no need to take a hissy-fit about it. Their the new drivers…" looking at the albino, the eyes take a gander at his punk outfit.  
"And I take it you know something about cars?" rolling his eyes, he holds a badge proudly. It looked like it had been laminated, and stuck together with putty.  
"I own the racer down there, we're basically the sizzle in this drizzle" staring at him her mouth opens, she seemed amused. But without any expression to what he had just said. "Trust me, I know cars" he adds trying to show pride.  
"You probably don't even know, where New-Zealand is" grinning he opens his mouth, everyone else had covered their eyes or ears.  
"Well, you can dance your way there. From Old-Zealand" why did he have to answer the question, with something so stupid.  
"…Are, you an idiot?" grinning at the compliment he nods, taking in what had been said when there is a snigger. Shaking his head quickly, sighing she turns her head back around to watch. Her eyes stunned to a shining black knight. "I'll…be right back" running past them, and out the small door. They wait and see her come out the bottom, straight over to a guy with long black hair and a leather bikers jacket. "Excuse me?" she enquires, as he turns around. The golden eyes glinting, as she stares with awe at the bike.  
"Can I help you?" his voice hissing slightly, but she hadn't registered it properly.  
"I couldn't help noticing, but is that the 1983 Suzuki RG250?" she enquires, making his eyes widen slightly, a grin bursting out as he nods.  
"My, don't you know your bikes…yes it is" kneeling she stares at the bike with awe, smiling in a dazzled manner to the obviously liquid cooled engine. And two stroke parallel twin reed valve's, (stick that in your pipe and smoke it).

"I haven't seen one this well kept, in years. It's amazing to see one again, this close anyway" standing up, she glances at a helmet being held out. Looking at him in confusion.  
"I don't normally, but do you want a ride? It's not always that I get to meet someone, who knows and can appreciate this" gasping she nods, taking the helmet from him as she thanks him politely. "Orochimaru, and you are?" he enquires, helping her onto the back. Her hands gripping his jacket, while he starts the engine.  
"Dawn, it's an honour to meet you" she smiles feeling a shudder of excitement when they speed off, her sister and friends don't seem as pleased however. After a good hour of turns, and dust wheels. They come back, giving him the helmet she seems rather giddy.  
"That was awesome, the engine purr's like a kitten" she smiles, Orochimaru nodding pleasantly.  
"Feel free to come talk to me, I would enjoy battling your knowledge on bikes" smiling she shakes his hand, running off quickly but slowing down. Her knee's where still shaky from the ride.

Finding them gone from the roof, she goes to the edge. The cars had already left for the laps, leaving it free of any revving engines. Dawn could officially tick that ride off her list, she would probably never get to ride a bike like that every again. Sighing like a schoolgirl in love, she melts into her elbow and collarbone.  
"Oi…doctor chick" glancing at the guy from the hospital, she raises her eyebrow. A few moments later, she had him sitting on the wall while she checked his stitches. A few had torn somehow, not bad enough to cause any severe damage, but there would surly be a bruise in the morning.  
"What do you do, to end up like this? Lie on the racetrack, with a sign that's says, 'hit me - I'm a speed bump' ?" she enquires, biting the black thread and tying it neatly. That should hold until he does another reckless stunt.  
"My idiot partner is always getting in to a fight with me" glancing at him, she rolls her eyes. Giving a short 'hm' when he grunts, to her pulling the other ones. Just to make sure they where okay.

"Then stay away from him, or you'll end up mummified in stitches" she mutter's, letting him pull his shirt back down. For a free-style racer his body wasn't bad, it ruined it that he sounded like a New-Yorker however. He was defiantly strong, his muscular arms and stomach bulging from his shirt. Even if it was supposed to be baggy. Large tanned hands and a tattoo on his wrist, humming she glances at the time table. Apparently there were three more laps to go, before they could even begin to announce a winning car.  
"I didn't see you as the kind of person, to come here" he mutter's trying to kill the silence, grunting she yawns.  
"I'm not, I was dragged here thinking it would be a warm girls night in…glad I came though" she smiles going back to thinking of the motorbike ride, she wished they could keep going around for longer.  
"I don't get the whole rap thing…" someone suddenly states coming out, glancing at the tanned punk whom stares back. The group glancing at them both suspiciously. "Kakuzu, explain to me what Doctor-Dre means, by still hittin' those corners. And those hoe-hoe's" the tanned punk twitching, just because he wasn't white, didn't mean he had a thing for rap. The albino guy butting in to reply to the question instead, not that Kakuzu really minded however.

"Many disadvantaged African Americans have limited nutritional choices, there for they must subsist on hoe-hoe snack cakes - it's a black thing" the doctor snickers gathering some attention, smiling she pretends to wipe her eyes.  
"Actually, it's still hitting those corner's in them low-low girl's. It's not hoe-hoe's, in the hood low-low is a low rider. Or a car with an adjusted suspension, that allows it too bounce up and down" her body and hand going up, and down, to emphasise her statement. Her sister twitching her eyebrow, where the hell did Dawn get all this information? "Dre and Snoop enjoy driving around together, in their low-riders around the corners, or lizzle-rizzles" her sister slightly dazed, as a blue guy laughs at the albino.  
"Hidan, you just got schooled on rap. By one of the biggest white chick's in America. For shame, and you're the rap lover here" they all smirk, while the doctor goes back to staring into space. Ah how she would just love to ride another motorbike, she had already moved back onto her own subject.

Hearing the cars coming for the final, she prepares to see the winner. Her sister staring hopefully, as Dawn tries to ignore Kakuzu staring at her.  
"And the winner is…Dust-Skull! The new guy as fêted the older challengers!" waiting for it, she hears her sister cursing sadly. Now the tanned nuisance was staring at her, with more interest than before.  
"Well, I am going…it's late and cold" the brunette states, finding the tanned one following her. Glancing at him, she pauses to let him catch up.  
"You know you wont get a bus…not now" raising her eyebrow. she looks at his multicoloured eyes.  
[And what is he going to do about it. Yell until a bus came whimpering with it's exhaust between it's wheels?]  
"You can come back to my place…for coffee" raising her eyebrow further she stares at him as if he was off his head, he probably was the way he acted. She wasn't an idiot either, but he probably knew that and meant to make it obvious.

Prepared to say she would much rather walk, it dawned on her. There was a thick sheet of lashing rain, inch's from her nose. Sighing Dawn follows the tanned punk around a corner, getting into a bright blue car that would surely have planes flying into it - given half the chance. Staring out the window, she attempts to ignore the smell of cigarettes, booze and sex; this guy did just about everything, that would probably kill him. Shutting her eyes, Dawn concentrates on the engine vibrating. Almost like a heart beat, as the fuel circulates around the car's steel veins.  
She would probably have fallen asleep, if it weren't for Kakuzu prodding her shoulder. Glancing at him, she had almost forgotten what he looked like. The doctor wasn't exactly used to being this close to someone like him. He was a rugged kind of scruffy, not the usual clean-cut and neatly presented man she would look at.

Following the tanned punk into the house, she could hear him chewing loudly again. Surprisingly he had a clean house, a few pictures of cottages perched on the walls. Taking off her shoes, she peer's around the area. There was something odd about this place. Shaking it off, when he whistles for her to stop trailing behind. As suspected they didn't make coffee, but instead went straight upstairs. The clean house subsiding to a messy, teenage angst, of a bedroom.  
Clothes thrown everywhere, and poster's littering any space on the wall. Drawers where pulled asunder, and the rooms light was covered up. To make it only marginally light.  
A computer to the side, with an inappropriate picture printed on it. A woman in the stark swimming in money, above and behind this was a playboy calendar. With just about the same thing. It had been left from three month's ago, he probably took pride in that one picture. Hearing him shut the door, she glances about again. A bed sat to the very corner. A fancy circular bed that was kicked about, thumping her head off a hanging rope, she stares at it momentarily.

Feeling the strong arms wrap around her hips, she widens her eyes. This was the big question, was she really going to sleep with the twenty-five-year-old, from teenage hell? The kissing was weird, she kept hitting her tongue off his bar. At least he tasted like gum. But that didn't hide one key fact, it was like being face first in an ashtray. Now on the bed, she had one leg up against his ribcage while the other hung lifelessly off the curve of the bed.  
Kakuzu's strong hands rubbing up and down, peeling back a layer each time. Until he feels her skin. Dawn shuddering when his cold hands touch skin, it was like being pressed against a rusty, ice-cold, sheet of metal. It didn't look like she was going to escape him, as he begins to bite her neck. She could feel his stitches rubbing against her, as he removes his shirt to loom back over.

Grunting that morning, she had hidden under the cover's. Something that smelled like dog food, had been licking her face. Opening her dazed, sky-blue eyes, she jumps to the sight of a large Rottweiler. Watching her obediently, over the side of the bed. Gripping a blanket up by her chest, Dawn could feel a larger figure now up against the back of her. An eerie cloud of pure evil penetrating her soul, and scaring the dog off out the door. Glancing up at the elusive green and red eyes, she could tell from the expression, that he was Not a morning person.  
Putting arms around her, she finds her self dragged back down. Staring forwards there is a disgruntled snore, her eyebrow twitching - he was still asleep? Escaping his grip, she manages to find her undergarments. At least she would be somewhat covered up, if that dog came back. Hearing the door shift again she looks over, her eyes moving from legs to a female face. Dawn's pupil's dulling, who the hell is that?

"Oh, hello there. I didn't know Kakuzu had brought someone home" she smiles sweetly, Dawn blinks in a confused manner, his sister perhaps? Downstairs after being helped too find clothes, awkwardly, she sit's at a large table. Apparently this middle-aged punk was his mother, who would have guessed with her blue Mohawk. Jeans and frayed shoe's? His father whom was eating at the other side, was moderately normal. Or so it seemed until he put the paper down, to reveal a rollercoaster of bolts in his face, and bright red spiked hair.  
Hearing feet, just about every chair is pulled for someone to sit. She had been officially surrounded by five other people, all ginger and with piercing attached to almost every part of their face. Now Dawn was terrified, and yet fighting herself not to snigger at all of the bright orange in her eyes. It was amazing, how all of them where redhead's. Now she was questioning if Kakuzu, infact dyed his hair.

The brunette had decided not to eat, and it was probably better that way. The last thing she would want to do, was spit food at the guy opposite her at the table. Finding the disgruntled punk sit down besides her, he doesn't look pleased. His mother just smiles sweetly, and gives him something to eat. Everyone pausing when there is a beeping sound resonating from the female, smiling nervously she pulls out her pager to glance at.  
"I have to go…" she states pushing in the table, bowing her head before grabbing her coat from the back of the chair. "Thank you for the offer, on the breakfast. Try not get in to trouble, again. Kakuzu" she states disappearing swiftly out the door, Konan blinking as she watches the brunette scurry off past the window.

"What was that one?" the brother with a bang and ponytail enquires, his abnormal brother muttering under his breath.  
"A doctor" there is a gasp, and a choking sound from the table.  
"Like, a medical doctor. The kind that heals people? Since when did you date someone like that?" his father, Pein, enquires with his eyebrow hitched. Kakuzu dipping further into his chair.  
"Yeah, I know her…she comes down to the surgery area every, so often" another brother points out, looking back to the tanned sibling. "But…why her? She isn't known as the devil's doctor for nothing, you know" he questions curiously, only the most daring would date her. Let alone talk too her, if they didn't have to.  
"I think it's good that he took interest, in someone smart…maybe she should come for dinner tonight…" Konan smiles, thinking back to all of the other woman he had brought back to stand before her. She couldn't help but find amusement in the fact that - no matter who he brought home - they would always freak out when they met the family.

"You probably wont see that one again" their bold and rather chubby son states, no hindrance in his opinion. Kakuzu glaring at his eggs and bacon as they all chatter.  
"How'd you meet?" another, that almost resembles their father, enquires. Kakuzu had to think about it, would it really be okay saying where they had their first encounter?  
"About five years ago…when I went in for a stitching session on my leg" he murmur's, getting a surprised sound from his mother.  
"You've known her that long?" shaking his head, he finally looks up from his plate. He still sounded irritated, as the dog licks his hand from under the table.  
"Sort of…I don't really talk too her" he mutter's trying to eat, apparently his fat-lard of a brother had stolen, and ate, his. While he wasn't looking.  
"I think you should invite her back--" his mother watching the doctor coming back, as if she knew they where talking about her. They could hear the brunette from the hallway.  
"Ah-heh…where am I?" her voice laced with confusion, as she is spotted running back along the street again. Kakuzu wandering back in to sit down, blushing slightly out of embarrassment.  
"She doesn't seem that bad…" his father mumbles, which surprises them. Their father was always the kind of person who didn't respect any woman, any brought home by his sons anyway. They never seemed worthy of his appreciation.

In the hospital the flustered doctor enters, a flock of interns running right past her. Blinking she whistles at them, the group stopping. "Stop now…" she states seeing most of them flop over, Tsunade smirking as she hands her a clip board and file.  
"You'll like the sound of this, Nagato - the coma patient? He woke up last night" Dawn could hear a holy song spinning through her ears, entering the room she looks at the crimson haired boy.  
"Hello, how are we feeling?" she enquires, checking a chicken scratched board at the bottom of his bed. He just stares at her as she waits for a reply, but doesn't get one.  
"He refuses to speak…we're not sure why" Tsunade states, making her raise a fine eyebrow. Crossing her arms, she stares him down. He had dull grey eyes, just like that group from Kakuzu's house.  
"It shouldn't be too hard…" she states, tilting her head making the blonde raise an eyebrow. The redhead seems confused to begin with.  
"Well…I'll leave you too it. He is your patient" she states turning and leaving, Dawn going back to her work on the board before pinning it up.

"I assume they've told you how long you've been out for…" seeing him glare, she raises her eyebrow. Was he trying to scare her, or perhaps threaten her? "Listen up there, Molly menopause. I need you too settle down. Your scaring everyone in the hospital, I mean my Kami. Their delivering a baby upstairs, and the poor kid is using the umbilical cord too crawl the hell back in" she says, making his eyes widen. Apparently he had never been spoken to like that before.  
"You can't just…" he weakly speaks, seeing her lips curl up. Now he looked more like a highland-cow in headlights, with his fringe over his eyes.  
"Alright, how are you feeling?" she enquires sitting down, after their long conversation she get's up. "I'll call your family, they'll be pleased to know you're awake now" stepping out she glances around, spotting 'Animal' coming towards her. Pausing she raises her eyebrow to the pony tailed surgeon.

"Do…you want to come too dinner tonight" furrowing her brow in confusion, she stares up at him.  
[Did I just hear that correctly?]  
"Kakuzu…would ask but he's a little shy" the red head states, trying to ignore any fan-nurses waving at him.  
"If he wanted to, he would have paged me…what are you up too?" Dawn questions, slitting her eyes. Ending in them both walking together, down the hallway.  
"Look…our parents rarely like any women that are brought home. And Kakuzu never, ever, brings his home…as you could probably tell…and--" humming she sigh's,  
[Yeah, he shags them in the back of his car], smirking she hadn't heard what else he had said. [Just go with the last thing he says…] she thinks, as his voice fades in again.  
"…--What do you say?" he askes, towering above her. His dark green scrub's under the white jacket, seeming lighter in the sunlight from the window.  
"What's in it for me?" she questions, that should work. Blinking he rubs his head, he probably hadn't thought of that part.  
"Company?" rolling her eyes, she looks away with crossed arms. She got enough of it with her sister, who she should have perhaps phoned. "Look…we're having a party, your sister will be there" sometimes you just have to bite the bullet, it wasn't like she would be there with someone she could talk too. But at the same time she didn't want her sister to be there alone.  
"Fine, but only because I don't trust my sister with eleven or so, horny men" she sternly mutter's, stepping away. Hearing the guy shouting back, that it would be casual wear.

And there she was again, walking the sidewalk towards Kakuzu's house but she stops. Did she really want to go? Looking like a nutcase, she ponders quietly. Just a few beers, it wouldn't kill.  
[Just show up, and then leave after an hour or so] Standing in the hallway, there were even more people than she thought. The tanned punk had disappeared along with her sister, and just about anyone she knew. Sitting on the porch in the backyard, she sit's away from sight. So much for a get together, she didn't even fit into the dress code. If it weren't for Asura, then Dawn would have been thrown out. Wincing when something hit's the side of her head, her eyes slit and swivel dangerously to the thrower. Who ever it was had jumped behind a bush again.  
[What the hell was that…] standing up, the brunette turn's to leave. Another one thrown at the back of her head. Trying to curve her anger, the brunette cracks when one shoots past her head. Stepping over her hand delves into the bush. Prizing something and pulling them out, holding Deidara by the collar she readies a knuckle-sandwich for his face.

"Sis' calm down! We were only trying to get your attention" Celeste plight's, quickly sticking her head out the bush. Her readied fist growing tense, as she glares the helpless blonde down. What was, he doing, in a bush, with her sister? "Dawn~ put him down…" she pouts weakly, as the brunette drops him. Her eyes going straight to a lip piercing, what was she doing with a piercing Dawn didn't authorize? "Uh…about the piercing…" she could tell her sister was on the boarder line of a freak out, oh how Celeste knew but seemed to always burn her.  
By doing the opposite to what she told her every time. "I've decided I'm not going to be listening to you, considering I'm twenty tonight!" what where these ass-hats doing too her sister? Piercing's, late nights, illegal places, drink, sex, rock and roll…and now she wasn't going to do what she was told, completely? Slowly her lip starts to twitch while her eyes close, a smile appearing. This freaked her sister out, which gave a wave of confusion to the others.

"Really? Then I suppose you understand this means responsibility, yes?" she enquires getting a nod. "I hope you have a flat in mind" she states taking her sister back for only a moment.  
"Oh yeah, I did that already. I got a flat near my friends in the city, it'll be great" humming Dawn nods, pausing she rubs her chin in thought.  
"That means I can sell the house…" she states, Celeste gasping at the notion and glaring.  
"But you can't sell---" she is cut off in her rant by her sister ignoring her, she wasn't in the mood for it now.  
"I don't need it if I live alone, besides I want a smaller house. I need the money anyway, a nice…tight and homely…cheaper and cosy place" the brunette drifting off into her own world, what she could do with a nice little flat. Cosy and all hers, somewhere her sister couldn't find.  
"Why?" she dares to question, the brunette snapping back out into realty. Sometimes the answer you get is the one you least expect, but more often than not. The answers we've been waiting for, is the one we expected all along.  
"…Because, I hate you" she smiles turning to leave them in the dust, yes Celeste had officially burned her sister. The sibling gasps again, but cannot say a word. The doctor had later that week went to see her shrink, whom sat cross legged listening to her. Of course like all the other emotional fairies, that would apparently magic it all better before him - this one was on the breaking point.

"I got very drunk last night...and I decided, that I'm not giving up on you. So... how'd you do with my counting exercise?" he enquires, pushing his spiked while hair back, and fixing the white pad over his eye. He had lately had eye surgery.  
"Honestly, I tried it once and I thought it was stupid" the brunette remarks, crossing her legs in a cavalier manner.  
"That's it, we're done" the man states, getting up to leave the room. He had honestly become completely sick of her.  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa. You're dumping me?" she enquires. raising her eyebrow. Most of the time, she broke them then left at her own will. Never in the history of her mad sadistic emotions, had she ever had this.  
"I hope we can remain friends!" he states, slamming the door with a smile. Dawn sighing and grabbing her coat, lately everything had gone down the tube.

Three of her patient, that had their own different illnesses, had died on her in the space of a week. Her sister was off gallivanting in bars, and she was now unsure of what to do. One of her latest patients was suffering from blackouts, but no one could figure out why. And no one would talk to her like usual. Everyone was avoiding her because, lately she had been venting off onto them. Sitting in a room she rubs her head, staring at the charts. What could possibly be wrong with her, getting onto her bike she hover's along the empty streets out of town.  
Thundering down an old track, she used to go to when she was younger. When ever her parent's decided they wanted to take their drinking out on her. Celeste was perhaps lucky that way, she never had to worry about that. She would never know why, but Dawn would always lock her in the bedroom at night. Telling her that if she tried to leave the room, monsters would get her. She didn't care if cottoning her sister was a bad thing to do. The doctor knew that their childhood ruined her life, she didn't want that to be passed onto the innocent one.

She guessed that when you care about someone, you'll do whatever you can to make them happy. At least that was her intentions. At the same time she blame's herself for what was now happening. If her sister saw the bad side of life earlier, maybe she wouldn't find it so funny. Celeste wouldn't think it was all a game; something that she could stop when ever she felt like it, or rewind backwards. The alcohol wouldn't leave her like that, she would grow too attached to it.  
The truth is, it is all of your memories, the joyful ones and the heartbreaking ones; that make up who you are as a person. Maybe Dawn took that away from Celeste, by keeping her away from the bad things. And passing on every terrible moment to her own shoulders, to keep her sister intact and weightless. Sometimes you just have to do what's right for your loved ones, even if it means sacrificing your own happiness.

Twisting the handle on her bike, she does another tight corner. Her leg almost grinding against the dirt-track, right over a bump and back down through a puddle. Celeste drove her around the bend, period. It was a mystery to how one woman, could drive her crazy - over and over again. And could then, just as easily, bring her right back down to earth afterwards. Image, and face, intact. Lifting up and off another hill, she could clearly see a group watching her. She'd run them over if it weren't illegal, but that didn't mean she couldn't scare them. Turning back around the bend, the source of light that allowed them to see her vanishes. Putting her bike on silent, she drives up towards them.  
"W-where did he go?" someone questions, lighting a torch to scan the track.  
"He can't have just vanished…" another whisper's, close by the rally becomes silent. A set of shrill scream's resonating, as a group come out. Yelling and crying their little lungs out.  
"He's back! He's back, the rider is back!" they cry, as everyone raises their eyebrows. "The shadow-rider! We saw him, at his old track" they crumble into each others arm's, everyone just stares at them as if they where off their nut.  
"Oh please, he doesn't exist. He's just a story, to freak kids out" Orochimaru states with his arms crossed, the two men panicking.  
"B-but we saw him! We both did!" they plight, the only other person to stand up for them was Tobi. Apparently he had run into the ghost-rider one night, during a thunderstorm. Everyone else begin's to ask who this 'shadow-rider' was, everyone being silenced to try calm them down.

"The 'shadow-rider', is a man who died in a motorbike accident on the highway. He is said to have murdered victims, and brought them here to finish the job. He apparently only comes out on the night's of his murdered victims, or when his soul becomes restless and tormented. He is said to take rider's that stray off the path on the off-set, if they go too far from the light of the road that was set up" Pein states, making people quiver with thought.  
"What does he do to the drivers?" someone yelps in a quivering voice, this information hadn't helped the two who had apparently saw him.  
"He chains them up, and cut's their hearts out…no one knows what he does with them though. Oh and he comes out when you say his name" someone butt's in quickly, some people laugh. While other's just shudder to the thought. Dawn just shakes her head, ghosts - honest, who really believed in them?

At work she had gotten the 'great' opportunity to weigh Naraka, Kakuzu's brother, she had done this before and was now starting too get annoyed with his over-eating.  
"Nine pounds, in a week? Let me ask you a quick question, are you trying to make my head explode?" the bruennette snaps, his grey eyes widening with surprise. "Because you have no idea, just how frustrating it is working your ass off. Trying too inflate a tiny little balloon, inside someone's clogged arteries" she growls at him, his bottomless mouth widening with shock, as she takes another breather. "And all that person really has to do is, oh I don't know, go for a walk. Or choke down a fresh green salad, and you come back here looking like that?!" raising her hand's up, she emphasises just how annoyed she really is. "And I know, here I'm supposed to be doctor give a crap, but do you want to know the god-awful truth? - And this is fact - you are what you eat…and you clearly went out, and devoured, a big fat guy. Didn't you?" she glares turning to look around, questing the bald brother. His grey eyes sternly glare, as Dawn shakes her head.

"You have to keep him away from the cupboards, lock them or something" she sigh's back, leaving the room. She still hadn't figured out what was wrong with her black-out patient, and it was starting to stress her. Standing on the roof with hands in her pockets, she stares up at the greying sky. Pressing her glasses up, as she tweaks slightly. Pulling out a pack of cigarette's to examine, she rarely smoked. Or at least tried not too, it was hard with a job like hers.  
Popping one out she stares at it, rain thudding the side of her cheek. Groaning and grabbing her forehead, to the phone screaming in her pocket. Answering it she listen's to the woman on the other end, having a panic attack. Raising her eyebrow, she taps her foot with the phone away from her ear.

"Would you say your son has been in contact with any exotic primates this year?" she enquires, looking back up at the rain drizzling on her gently. The woman starting to slow down her face.  
"We've been to the zoo, yes" she states in a worried manner, the brunette rubbing the back of her head. Ruffiling her hair slightly.  
"And while you where there, did he go ahead and jump into the cage. And play toss the poop, with the other monkeys? Because if he did, then yes, he might just have Juba. If that's the case, then it would be way down on the list of your problems" hearing the woman hang up she sigh's, pocketing the mobile in her side jacket.

People where getting stupider, and stupider by the day. Gripping the back of her head with both hands, she does a short spin on the back of her heel. What was she to do, she hated not being able to figure something out. Seeing something go for the back of her head she turns, flying back when a soccer ball hit's the side of her face. Groaning on the ground, she sit's up to look at the brown leather. Grunting and picking up the ball, staring at it with crossed legs something dawns on her.  
"Hey…can I get a CT scan on Mrs Barnsley?" waiting she hangs up, she just hoped that would give her some kind of answers to what was wrong with her. Staring at the ball, she stands up and leans over the edge. Looking up at the taller roof after, weird. No one was around.  
"That'll teach her to shout at one of us…" Asura mutter's patting his fat brother's back, at the moment he had been eating ice-cream. Muttering that he wasn't fat, just big boned.  
"Oh, what happened to you?" Tsunade questions looking at the uncared for scratch on the side of her face, Dawn just rubs it with a hanky and shrugs.  
"Tripped…" she smiles, glancing at the blonde. Who had been staring at the chart for sometime now.

"I wanted to put Mr Bingham in for an operation…" she finally points out, the brunette woman blinking. Why would he need the surgery?  
"The guys a thousand, what? Is he going too take a steamroller to Europe, open up a café and find that nine-hundred year old girl of his dreams?" Tsunade rolling her eyes, as they walk down the hallway. Dodging Kabuto whom was their usual patient, with 'walking corpse syndrome'. The guy thought he was a ghost, haunting the corridors.  
"It could improve his quality of life" she adds, looking to see Dawn rolling her eyes.  
"It's your own risk…" she states, going around the corner to the desk near the CT office. Knocking and without even being spoken to, the file is launched at her arms. Scanning it she sigh's, the doctor had caught it before anything worse could have happened. Apparently a small brain tumour had been growing, right against the nerves in her vision. When strained they had been causing black spots to appear, before a complete blackout. The reaction sending pain to the lobes, which was why she thought something hit her in the side of the head, the first time.


	2. Chapter 2

Going home that night, Dawn stares at the empty house. Her sister had probably been helped to move all of her stuff out, while the brunette was at work. Sitting down at the dining table, the doctor stares into space. Right into the empty spot where her sister would sit. She wouldn't admit it, but she was lonely. The easiest way to lose something is to want it too badly, she wanted Celeste to be quiet. To go away and stop annoying her. In the end she got that, but found that perhaps it wasn't what she really wanted all along.  
Maybe it was just the feeling that her sister never spoke to her, and for good reasons. She always told her how she 'should' act, how she could improve herself. Stop being so tight, stop telling her what's bad and what's good. Dawn only wanted to help, too show Celeste that the world isn't a bed of flowers. Sometimes in life when you get what you want, you end up missing what you left behind. Even though she hated her parent's for what they did, at least they were there sometimes. They kept the roof above their heads, for a long time. Through, and through.

Some people hide from who they really are, others accept who they are. But sometimes, it's the tough moments that help you realize who you've finally become. Dawn was now her parents, drinking all of the sadness away. Wishing that - while she sat at home staring at the ceiling - she had someone to talk too. After another glass of wine, she goes out and to the garage complex down the street. Opening up the rusting, dank storage box to stare at a sheet. Ever since she was a teenager, she had grown attached to fast things. She loved adrenaline rushes, because it gave her that just-right energy boost.  
Yanking back the sheet from the bulge, she stares at a shimmering car. A scarab on the side that was grey, but still managed to stand out against it's icy background. Getting into it, she rubs the leather steering wheel. The inside of the car was black, and padded with real sports car's leather seats.

Squeezing the accelerator, Dawn could almost hear her car thundering it's engine down a road, like it used too. Unlike other cars, this one had been built from the very bone. Thick wheels that were durable, black tinted windows that were so thick no one could see in. The roll cage enhanced which meant if she crashed, nothing terrible was going to become of her. The wheels had been fixed to be just like a pro-racing suspension, to make her ride smooth. And an engine that blasted her car down the highway, she had personally taken the engine of a Bugatti Veyron EB (253 mph).  
The body-base of a Pagani Zonda, the interior design derived from a Honda-Civic type-R. Even the underneath of her car had been tended to, everything lifted up and protected. So that nothing could damage her car. Rocks and other raised ground was a big cause for crashes during a race, most did it for looks but she did it for speed and - most of all - to win.

Dawn was not someone who would do Anything to win, she just liked having the upper-hand; and if someone was up to her level, she would have honour for them. If they won against her in a race, she would never hate them. Because someone with a passion like hers, had no reason for her too hate them. Putting in the key's, she groans into the vibrations and the engine. Oh the purr, no, the Roar! Her car gave every time. The most beautiful thing about her car was that it could cut corner's without sliding, the grip from the wheels were tough enough to withstand the speed.  
Unlike every other car, at least hers could live up to the name of a drift-racer. Slowly coming out of the garage, she shuts it's door. Strapping herself in as she comes out, and along the empty roads. Sighing into the blurring scenery, and shutting her eyes. The buzz messing with her mind, as she drives with windows down. Blaring music out freely as she mouth's the lyrics to, 'Lemon Tree - Punk Rock'. Screaming the word's with energy, she hadn't noticed that the hyper music had taken the attention of a group.

They had only been chatting, because there were no races on until later that night. Watching the darkness, they could hear something coming. The reverberating hum of a chaotic engine, coming closer and closer. To the constant drum of music, they could hardly get a chance to blink. The slick black car disappearing back into the darkness on the other side, only giving them a second to see it. Driving off the road, Dawn drifts back onto the used track. They usually didn't race on this day, it was a kind of holiday for them.  
The car swerving from side to side, to dodge the first off-road obstacle. Created to trap the scared, and hinder the unbalanced driver. Spinning the back of the car, her wheels blast dirt up into the air like a wave. Down a steep crag, and off the first jump to the other side. Laughing with her teeth bared toothily, she hadn't done this in a long time. And DAMN...did she still have the moves.

Darting past a camera, she didn't notice it's red flashing light. Else-where the show-off's had stopped to watch the spy-screen. Everyone gossiping about this sudden appearance, the more professional driver's at awe with the smooth and agile driving. 'Highway to Hell' suddenly blaring when the vehicle drives past the camera, followed by a unforgettable sound of speed. The vibration only a fast going car, could produce.  
"Who, is- that?" Konan enquires, watching the T.V. screen. The family had come to watch as well, Celeste coming towards the front to stare in awe.  
"I…think that's my sister" she states, questioning her own logic as she goes. She recognised the car, as she pulls out a book. Holding out a picture of a car that her sister stood by, hugging the expensive looking car like a love struck playboy-girl.

Kakuzu staring in awe as the car grinds on four wheels, sideways and right around the barrel like a clock hand. That road would usually take drivers time to go around, because they would need to go around like a round-about. Far from it to gain the right direction. The car doing a complicated manoeuvre, the gear is slammed and the breaks released. Right back on course in record time, down the new road.  
Dawn's face in a fevered smile, her palms sweating as they tighten on the wheel, letting out a 'woo-hoo-hoo' of joy. Her car pouncing from another ramp into the air. Everyone from the racetrack staring in awe as they watch the car touch back down, as agile and clean as a basketball player. Hitting the net for that winning game. "I never thought I'd see her doing this…" the sister wow's, brightening as everyone realises she was heading right their way. Getting away from the dirt track, they hear the tormenting sound of ripping tires.

The tanned punk staring with anticipation, competitor's actually stop breathing as a wave of powerful air hit's them in the face. The 'VOOommm' of the car almost breaking the sound barrier, with it's sheer velocity. And as soon as it was there, it was gone. Fading back into the darkness as Dawn stares forwards, an entire army had caught her. More likely than not, her sister too. The brunette shakes it off. Fun now, worry later. If the adrenaline didn't kill her first; then answering the phone, after the umpteenth screech of an annoying ringtone, would. Picking up the phone she tilts her head, no one on the other side.  
Jumping when someone knocks at the living room window. Trying the innocent act at the door, Celeste doesn't seem impressed. This lack of anger removed when she sigh's. Not even saying a word, the sister was convicting her of a crime. One she might not have actually committed in the first place. For all the knew, she could have been in bed or at work.

"What where you doing? Where did you get a car like that…are you rich and not telling me?" raising her eyebrow, the female sit's down in her white doctor's coat. Calmly sipping from her tea. Before she even bothers looking up, at all the eyes peering back. Apparently her sister had brought the entire Pein family to investigate, or perhaps they where scared she would try to kill her.  
"…I was at work" she states calmly, her sister twitching her eyebrow. Glaring as Animal gladly points out, that she wasn't at work because he had asked. Dawn hadn't been on-call. "Mh…fine-fine. I was driving about" she states, as if it where a normal thing. Her hand shaking in a, 'now leave me alone', sort of manner.

"D-driving? You where like a freaking F1 driver…!" Celeste snaps, the azure eyes of her sister not even budging from their bored stare. She really didn't care if her sister didn't approve. If she couldn't listen to her ,and did what she wanted. Then why did that make it unfair if Dawn did the same? "Where did you get a car like that? You didn't get in with the mafia, like you said you would. Did you? Because I swear if you are working with cocaine…" this was starting to make her look like a bad person, Dawn doesn't flinch however.

"His names Zephaniah…" she mutter's crossing her arms, her sister pointing with shock. Kakuzu glaring, jealous perhaps?  
"You have a rich boyfriend now?!" twitching her eyebrow, she stands up. Pulling a photo out to point at her prized car.  
"No, my baby is called Zephaniah!" she mutter's glancing away, her sister laughing all of a sudden.  
"You named your car?…" Dawn blinks slightly, what was wrong with naming her car? "And…you call it your baby?" slitting her eyes, she would have launched a rock-fist. If it weren't for the company. "You know, this doesn't explain where you got that car…" muttering she shrugs, lifting her hand into a dazzled fist. Lightening in her eyes as she speaks.

"I built him myself, from scratch…with a little help from a few connections" she grin's, rolling sea-blue eyes backwards, Tobi bleating out from nowhere.  
"Can we see the car now?" laughing she shakes her head, amusement drenching her expression.  
"Why? I've never let anyone near my car…no one" she grumbles with arms crossed, wandering towards a large bookshelf. "Besides….I have photographs of Zeph', from when he was just a little bolt - right up until he is now" she grins, dropping a book onto the wooden table.  
The families eye's widening to the bang, it was at least 2 novels long. But it lived up to it's apperance, as it was filled with photo's. "And that's the bodies I took apart…and that's them after I tore out the insides" she smiles in a mystical manner, anyone who didn't know what's was going on. Could have sworn this was a gory murder file she had saved up - for when the in-laws came to visit, on that 'special' occasion.

"Y-you…destroyed expensive cars? And didn't even think to keep them…?" Celeste was on the edge of a melt down, Dawn shrugs and leans back.  
"They were to-be-melted cars, I just scavenged them for chop-shop parts before hand. Who wants to waste a good car?" she enquires, holding up another picture. She was standing next to both engines, with her thumbs up and down. A grin on her face, and oil all over her overalls.  
"How long have been hiding that car?" this seemed like a conversation only her and Celeste were interested in, or at least in making up question and answer's.  
"Since I was about…thirteen. While I was in high school anyway…it was a hobby to begin with but after that. I made it a target-achievement - to go with my doctor's-diploma" her sister had been staring at the interior design, her hand pointing to something.

"What's this for?" leaning over Dawn stares at the photo quietly, squinting her eye to try scan it.  
"Look's like a helmet…" rubbing her chin, she hum's in thought. Shuddering, someone whimpers.  
"Maybe it's the shadow-rider…" everyone looking at Konan, while Dawn starts to laugh. Rubbing her lap, and squeezing her knee in hysterics.  
"Ghost's don't exist, it's a figment of peoples imaginations. Brought on by fear, adrenaline and some nut-job telling them a scary story…" Dawn states, matter-of-factually. Sipping from yet another cup of tea.  
"But what about the murder's?" Naraka enquires curiously, the doctor humming in thought.

"His hideout is an old slaughter-house, they used to kill live-stock there. And hang fresh meat up, before it got abandoned after a fire. Well I suppose I can accept that there was a casualty in that fire, but that was over thirty years ago" she mumbles, Dawn didn't believe in the horror nonsense. She was too adept with knowledge, to accept that one could exist.  
"Then explain the motorbike people see?" Preta snaps, thinking he might have caught her out that time.  
"That would be me…I ride down there at night…it's a stress relief technique" the brunette replies, leaning back further into the wooden chair. Casually watching them slide the books back towards her.  
"And the screaming?" Human enquires, staring at her with his grey, boring eyes bluntly.  
"The idiots who see me, and get a fright" her voice tainting a bored tone, they just wouldn't give up the ghost.  
"The blood and bones?" Celeste enquires, crossing her arms making the doctor grunt.  
"Like I said, dead animals used for a slaughter house" she had grown bored of repeating herself, over and over, time and time again.  
"W-what about the skull, in the helmet?" rustling about, she ties on a bandana and goggles. Putting her helmet on over them, turning on a light on the inside to prove her point. That there was no 'shadow-rider', and never would be.

"If anything, I am this 'ghost'…I don't like the attention. So I put out my lights, when someone see's me" the doctor shrugs, people seem to be relaxing. Her calm explanations seemed to fix their uneasiness. Staring into space someone finally speaks.  
"Well I believe there's still a ghost…" Dawn clicking back in to look at Hidan.  
"I'll go down there tomorrow night, and prove it if I must" the brunette mutter's, in a nonchalant manner. Finally getting rid of them, all except the tanned punk whom had hidden himself. Shutting the door, the doctor hadn't anticipated that he would be right behind her. Staring into his chest, she tilts her line of sight up. "Shouldn't you have gone home?" she enquires, her expression cocked.

Tensing when his arms wrap around her waist, apparently he had been waiting for this moment all night. All of his weight being put against her, on the door. That same bitter tang of nicotine invading her mouth, teeth clashing with his tongue bar. Using all of these to state his ruling dominance. Cold hands intertwined with her locks of hair and on the arch of her back, pressing her against him. While he pushes her the opposite way, into the door.  
Flustered by the kiss Dawn exhales deeply as Kakuzu pulls away, his strange eyes staring deeply into her own silently. Just as quick as the staring started, it ended. The doctor gasping to him suddenly pulling her up, and onto his shoulder. Swiftly making off with her, up the stairs. One hand on the inside of her thigh, while the other holds the brunette's back.

Whining she watches how fast she is carried off up the stairs, and around the corner. Slightly unnerved too just how fast the tanned punk finds her bedroom, no wrong turns, no wrong doors. Slamming the door behind him, he turns the light out, Dawn panting underneath him, her chest rising and falling quickly. Moaning and sliding against her pillows, making the bed-board knock against the wall. Her nails dug into the mattress, as she slides again.  
"Kakuzu…" she whines with half shut eyes, she could barely open them without tightening them once more. Icy hands and nails scraping against her stomach, and rib-cage. Without warning her mouth bolts open, and her head turn's to the side. Her once flat back arching up. Kakuzu examining each and every movement, recording how and why she twitches in a specific way - testing how the woman tic's.

Laying down on the bed, he pulls the cover further up over them both. Dawn curled up against his chest. With one hand running up and down the groove, in the centre of his stomach. Slowly her eyes close, as she rests up-against him. A flushed cheek covering one of his older scars, slowly he strokes his finger's through her hair. In his opinion she was one of the most beautiful women he had, had a chance to sleep with. She had perfectly rounded breasts, her hips weren't bony either. So she was comfortable to grind against, the woman's lips were always a gentle pink. Soft and tender against his own when he ravaged her. The sounds she made when he used her, oh. How he knew from the first one, that he wouldn't be able to control himself. Not if he was left alone with her for too long. Dawn was always warm, sometimes rather innocent. But only when she stared up at him, waiting for the next sudden movement.

She always tasted bitter, but held a sweet expression. For someone who spent more time, yelling at people about their weaknesses. She was like sugar, at the right times. Pulling the strands of hair from her cheeks, he watches her sleep. Pushing her off onto the side of the bed too get up. Dressing himself and leaving the room, slamming the front door which in-turn wakes her up with a startle.  
Gripping the blanket over her exposed body, she looks to the creased cover's where the tanned punk once lay. Coming down in her dressing gown to find a picture had come off the wall, smashing onto the laminated floor-boards. Picking up the pieces, she sweeps them up into a small paper bag. Wrapping it up into another plastic bag afterwards. At work everything seemed normal, up until she ended up having to examine another pain in the ass. Hidan had been yelping like a little girl in a room, almost breaking another doctor down into tears, like a rolling thunderstorm Dawn enters the room. No one dared question her authority, and if anyone upset a member of staff, she was there to officially terminate their existence. Glaring the albino down he stiffens, the nurse that was the first victim in tears. A male doctor trying hard not too show his own desecrating tear-ducts.

"Listen closely tiny dancer, I wouldn't be flapping my mouth, if I hadn't forgotten to get a blood sample from you. And for the love of Kami, do you at least remember what you where doing - the day they were passing out free common sense? Oh gosh maybe you where running late that day, because you just couldn't find the right thong for those low-rider jeans, that you love so much." her hand smacking his ass, the albino flinching and raising his head. His teeth bit into his lip in dread. "Or maybe you where just too busy bopping your head along, to what ever boy band, that really makes your heart race now a days" Dawn's head shifting, with her body to go up and down. Her head banging gently, to emphasise the point. "And you just drove on by, but of course I don't know. I'm just guessing, but one thing is for sure - you wound up at the dum-dum store. And just went on ahead, and put as much of that into the car as you could fit. Didn't you?" she belts out right to his face, Hidan shuffling back like a wounded dog to the bed. Sitting down and, for once, shutting up.

Her anger subsiding generally quickly, her eyes shifting to the pair whom quickly leave the room. Not even a 'thank you' given.  
"Jashin, you sure can clear a room" the Jashinist states sarcastically, buttoning his lips when she looks back at him. Stepping outside, she takes a deep breath. Followed by a long drawn sigh. Looking away from Tsunade, and ignoring the Pein brother's watching. Dawn turns when someone slams the doors open. Glaring and crossing her arms as he comes closer, the blonde didn't want to question this because she knew exactly to whom they were looking at.

"Dawn." he states, slitting his eyes as she looks him up and down. "I'm assuming since you've already taken everything else already, you've come for my self respect? But there's bad news on that one, sweet-cheeks. I already gave that to your sister, when she begged me to have dinner her 'family'." he grin's with a chuckle, the doctor laughing and shaking her hand in amusement.  
"Oh, I wouldn't have room for it anyway. What with your balls, in my trophy case" his dog-eared grin disappearing to a sour glare, the Pein group trying not to laugh.  
"You're like a school in July, you know that?" he states, gaining back his grin while the brunette tilts her eyebrow.  
"What do you mean by that?" she enquires curiously, the man pretending to lick his finger tip.  
"No class" putting it to her forehead he makes a hissing sound, her blue eyes flashing with annoyance.  
"Could you be a bigger ass, right now?" hands on her hips as she smirks, it had become a rally of insults. The winner being the one that could keep going.  
"Could you Have a bigger ass, right now?" twitching her lip, her pale hands remove them selves. Moving back to a crossed movement, as she hears Tsunade snicker. "Clearly I'm pushing some buttons here" he finally say's, trying to smile politely to the blonde. A wink appearing as the doctor 'tsk's'.

"You couldn't push my buttons if you tried, in fact I have no buttons, please think of me as button-less. Smooth like GI-Joe's nether regions, and that image is disturbing enough that when I leave the house. I'm cranky and less-able too suffer fools, which brings me to you - The fool" she states, taking back her authority over the annoying flirter. "I'm done suffering you so go now, go, go. Before you can write a book entitled 'Help! A doctor is beating my ass: The Lester Hendricks story'." she shoos, waving her hand. The man rolling his coffee, and grinning cockily.  
"Oomph, that was a mouthful. Anyway if you need to talk, just give me a call" walking right past her, and blowing a kiss to Tsunade. Dawn turning to watch him, grunting with displeasure.

"He seems strangely immune to my threats…that annoys me" she growls to herself, the blonde simply rolling her eyes. Looking back down, towards the pad she was holding. Biting back a comment to the doctor, Dawn goes to check on Nagato. Her coma patient that had woken up a few days before. She then found out that he was yet another blasted Pein sibling, the auburn father's brother to be accurate. "How are we feeling them?" she questions, chicken-scratching onto the board casually. He just shrugs, and goes back to staring out the window.  
Turning she looks to the TV. holder, then to the patient, and then back to the empty slot. Finally landing back on to Nagato again with confusion. "Where'd your TV. go?" she questions, getting another shrug. Pouting she dulls her eyes, but just shrugs it off. "Fair enough…" putting the board back, the brunette leaves the room. She really couldn't get a decent conversation, out of anyone. Back on the roof as usual, she stares at the cigarettes again. In a trance of some kind, unknown to the damn ginger group coming out the door.  
"Your stalking us, aren't you?" they enquire, finding no reply as she keeps her head low. Eyes fixed to the box silently, clicking when one takes a step forwards.

Turning to look at them, her white jacket sways. Her hand diving the box back into her pocket, before they can see it. Churning her expression until it seems moderately interested, something in her eyes flashing when her pager starts screaming. Disappearing back down the stairs to go see what was going on, poking her head into a room to fade in her panic.  
Kakuzu was back with yet another stupid scar, this one had for once been him ripping them out. Stitching him back together she doesn't even ask; Hidan probably got in a brawl with him over something, again. Doing her work, she turns to leave. Twitching when his arms wrap around her, the doctor trying not to get pulled in by the kisses to the neck. Losing to him when he bites her earlobe just right, twitching and forcing back the moan in her throat, when he starts going for the crook of her shoulder.

"Don't…go to the drift's…tonight" he mutter's through kisses, running them up and down her neck, Dawn raising her eyebrow questioningly.  
"Why? Are you scared the, 'ghost', is going to get me?" the brunette laughs out of amusement, the tanned punk just mutter's something while he turns her around, for a better kiss.  
"And if I am?" his arms lingering around her hip, giving her bum a spank and a grope which makes her gasp. Grunting she tries to pull away from him, resulting in inappropriate grinding, and grunting leaving either of their throats.  
"I'm going to have too prove those idiots wrong, there's no stupid…ghost" she mumbles, watching his hands disappear up either side of her shirt. Blushing and hissing when he tweaks her chest.  
"Laced…kinky" he smirks in a cheesy attempt to flirt, the doctor trying to shift away when he goes into her trouser's - almost too eagerly. The brunette gasping when his icy hands press against her sensitive sanctum. The curled up grin growing, as he strengthen's his hand, pressing against her more vigorously. "Matching underwear…" he snickers, pulling Dawn towards him again; if this wasn't a public hospital, the bed he was on wouldn't be as neat as it was anymore.

"Mr Kane, I'll advise you now. Let me go" her eye's slitting dangerously, the tanned punk only pull's her closer. Nuzzling into the crook of her neck, and whispering into her ear.  
"I'll warn you one last time, don't go to the race road. That ghost isn't just a fairy tale" he murmur's, removing his finger's from inside of her underwear. Licking the tip's of them, just to spite her. Smirking like the devil at her expression, Dawn glare's and grit's her teeth.  
"There is no ghost, and I will prove it" turning her hair flicks inch's from his nose, Kakuzu watching her squeak the curtain around the rack. His smile curling to her growling and stomping out of the room, almost knocking over an intern on the way out. Sighing he glances about, rubbing his new stitches and glaring. Striding down the dirty path, Dawn ignores the mocking idiot's behind her.

All of them muttering, 'she'll get captured', 'I bet she dies' - what comforting trust they had for her. Glancing at her watch, she step's out onto the road. Everyone had come to watch. From at least 50 meter's away of course, they didn't want to get abducted by the 'ghost'. Standing with headphone's around her neck, Dawn stares down each side of the road. Stepping out fully to twist and cross her arms, using her mobile to talk to her sister. While she looks up, and down the road again.  
"Well, there's no ghost…can we get on with our lives now?" she sarcastically speaks, hearing them complain she groans and hangs up. Maybe if she taunted the ghost, then it would come out?

Apparently it didn't like being yelled at, or made fun of. "This is pathetic, there is no stupid ghost. Even if he did exist, then he would be some worthless idiot!" she yell's, just loud enough for even the group to hear. Sticking in her headphone's, she yells a few more rowdy anecdotes. Raising her eyebrow to the group waving their arms, jumping and spinning about like complete idiot's. Placing a hand above her forehead, her sister was pointing at something. Turning casually she looks away, pausing to glance back at a bright light on the road.  
Twitching her eyebrow, she glare's down the fast moving object. Widening her eyes at each growing second. Jumping and rolling off the road in shock, the bastard had just tried to run her over! Pulling off her headphone's she ignores her sister, plighting that she had to get away from the road. Something about the ghost coming back, if she taunted him any longer. Standing her arm's raise, her voice howling in a cynical manner. "What was that? A worthless attempt to scare me?! You really are weak, 'shadow-rider'. My Dead grandmother could scare me more, and that was when she was alive and had No wrinkles!" she wasn't sure how that would taunt him, but it seemed to work as it the light's come back on.

From far off they could see Dawn standing her, the motorbike and rider thundering towards her. Waiting for the right chance, she clips the side of the ghost's ball's. While he zoom's past. The bike swerve's, before disappearing back into the darkness. Her sister yelling, 'Did you just kick him in the balls?!'; the doctor laughing softly to herself, and how.  
Now the ghost didn't look happy, through the darkness she could hear the engine revving. Dawn was convinced this was just some idiot, attempting to scare everyone by dressing up. This one woman would not be fooled by some idiot, she was the shadow-rider of the old times. Some pathetic kid had taken it up as their own night job, she had to admit they weren't half bad at it though. Pausing she think's about it, there were two different people that could possibly be dressing up.

Kakuzu and Orochimaru, the snake was the most suspect-able because of he actually had a bike - but Kakuzu was the one trying to keep her away from this road. Slitting her eye's, she stand's her ground. Eyebrow raised, when the ghost put's an arm out. 'Sis, the ghost is trying to grab you. Don't stand there!', she could hear Celeste screech, the girl was taking a hissy fit. Taking her head back, Dawn stare's at the ghost's helmet. This was defiantly not Orochimaru, turning her head she could see Kakuzu staring at her. Fear on his face, everything seemed to go silent at this point. Nothing was moving, as she slowly turns her head back. If he was too bulky to be Orochimaru. And Kakuzu was over there. Then who was on the bike? Feeling time speed up, the brunette watches him inching closer.

"…Crap" is all she manages to say, the air that was once in her lung's being knocking out.


	3. Chapter 3

The next thing she knew, the doctor was laying on the front of the bike. Her legs around the ghost's hip to keep her in place, opening an eye and biting down she looks up. The light's going out around her, she could see a knife stashed on the lower leg of the ghost. Glaring at the helmet, Dawn tenses when he grabs her shirt. Widening her eye's, the ghost lift's her up. The road moving in a blur around them. Looking at the rocky out-crops she glare's, turning to calmly look at the helmet.  
"You really are a pathetic child" she snap's, the next thing she knew there was a sharp rock dug into her shoulder. Rolling down the hill and over a cactus, grunting and yelping every time she hit something. Smashing up against a larger rock everything goes black.

Meanwhile everyone had come as fast as possible in their car's, the ginger brother's being the first to spot blood. Running down with torch's to spot the doctor, the crimson liquid trickling like a small brook down from her forehead. A coyote had picked up the smell, luckily they had found her first however and scare it off. It didn't look pretty either, one of her leg's was in the wrong direction. After closer inspection it was obvious she was alive, but barely as they glance at each other.  
Leaving her outside of the hospital door's, they wait for someone to notice and take her inside.

Slowly through the darkness Dawn open's her eyes, the brunette is blinded by the bright, white, cynical light. Alone in the room she glances about, her eye's turning up to look at the heart-monitor. Scanning it's reading's she groans, turning her eyesight to the biggest scar she had ever seen. Running from the end of her middle finger, right up and under the medical gown sleeve. Gulping heavily Dawn stare's around, she was in one of the special rooms. Probably at the very bottom, for the worst cases of accident's. By the look of the floor, people had been coming in and out with muddy feet.  
One fresher than the other's, by the sight of heels one was apparently Celeste. Glancing at the small glass window, there were several intern's staring in, some where surgical. Watching them scurry off, she stare's back up at the ceiling. Her hand weakly ripping the drip from her arm's. Switching off the heart monitor she rips them off to. Swinging off the medical bed, and wincing. Pain stabbing each and every part of her body, grabbing the board from the bed she read's it over. Head wounds, broken bones, twisted femur, green-stick fracture's. A lovely little shattered hip bone.

Twitching her eyebrow, she touches her forehead. Running her finger's along the stitches, right down over her eye (which was covered by a white pad), and along her cheek. It didn't want to stop, looking down she could see it trailing right across her chest. Lifting a leg to see it peeping out to say, 'Hello! World!', on her foot. Reading the notes she felt sick, the amount of stitches she had in her body was immense. Just the number made her feel like some kind of stuffed doll, compared to Kakuzu he was just a minor concern. Dawn felt like Frankenstein's monster, put together with different part's. Which didn't help to the note that she had been given immediate surgery, to implant skin across her back. And to give her a few metal rod's, just to keep her body stright while she healed.

"Damaged eye…cracked skull. Shattered collar bone, why am I not dead?" Dawn question's, groaning and flinching when someone speaks.  
"Why have you removed all of the equipment?" glancing at Animal, she stare's at him. He didn't seem as drawn back by how she looked, as she and everyone else seemed to be. He must have been the one doing her surgery, he had been staring at her inappropriately for some time now.  
"I'm glad you approve, but I'm up here, I'm Up here" seeing that he is still staring, she whistles at him to try gain his attention. "I'm up here!" she grunt's, the sudden voice sending a shuddering pain through her body.

Finally he looks back up at her, the blank expression becoming rather placid. "I'm fine, I looked over the note's so there's no need to tell me anything" she grumbles, waving her hand and pulling her shoulder's down. Her back shifting in and out, in an attempt to crack her back which was stiff.  
"Are you hungry?" he enquires, ready to call in some food but she shakes her head.  
"Surprisingly full, I must have just been taken off the respiratory system. And food-pipe" she states, as if Dawn was actually the doctor examining a patient.  
"Your sister is outside…she called your parent's as well" a cold atmosphere is magically spelled into the air. Finding small amusement in a lot of the staff either hiding or staring, children running in fear.

This signal's the group standing about, that the devil was coming. In the form of a white robed woman, who looked innocent enough. Celeste's eye's widen with shock, along with anyone who hadn't seen her. Which meant the high heels must have belonged to someone else, Konan perhaps. With that expression, none of these people had come to see her. Which meant the culprit was Tsunade and the intern sheep. The blonde must have been using her as an exhibit, of how nasty a patient's accident's could really get. Sitting in the wheelchair, Dawn stare's up at them. She felt like a side attraction with the expression's they were giving her.

"Sis'…you look lovely" her sister seemed afraid of her, glancing between them they nervously nod. Glancing at her parent's she brightens up, the stitches moving to her lips curling slightly.  
"So lovely" Preta laugh's nervously, the doctor doesn't think about it for any longer than that.  
"Mother…father…" her father was a thin man. Tall and broken from year's of abusive health. Her mother was also thin and bony, however she was short and looked more like a stripper. She probably wouldn't be surprised it that was her new day-job, her father probably just stayed in the caravan all day. Sadly she used to live in a trailer park, her and Celeste would probably still be there if they hadn't run away. Of course her sister didn't know about that part, she just told her they were moving out.

"Dawn…still swimming with the shark's then?" her father question's, crossing his arm's to glare down on her.  
"Still a shark then?" she retort's, in a bitter-sweet voice. Her father twitching but trying to pass the insult off, her mother looked spaced out. Probably on drug's again, at least Celeste was okay. Maybe not her image but her health was, now she had an alcoholic father, a drug abusive mother, and a sister. Whom was the kind of thing, you would only want to see in a newspaper and have no connections to. The brunette doctor stares at them, the awkward silence in the hallway was getting to her. "So, how's life" she enquires, being pushed into a more private room with the group.  
"Fine." her father states, her mother just blinking each eye in turn, her mouth hung groggily.  
"And mother?" Dawn questions, looking at the woman who stares forwards and then to the ceiling. She looked like a mesmerised baby, on happy pills.  
"She's fine." her father states, protectively glaring at her. The ginger mob could feel the thick atmosphere, choking everyone but Celeste.

"We haven't had a family reunion in ages!" she chirps, there was a damn good reason why there wasn't one. Although the brunette couldn't be angry, she was passed out in a minor coma. But who ever encouraged her sister, was going to be ripped apart.  
"We should have many of those" her father states, the doctor slitting her eyes. The anger boiling inside, and everyone could see the dangerous expression.  
"What's a normal family without one of those?" Celeste was un-knowledgeably throwing 'ACME - TNT' into the fire, the smoke rising in and out of the doctor's lungs and nose.  
"Of course, but what is a -normal- family?" Dawn curiously enquires, smiling softly at her mother and father.  
"One you're not apart of…" her father snidely states, apparently they didn't know about the younger sister; not knowing anything about the friction, or dangerous conflict between the family.  
"Ah, hah, hah. That was funny, honestly…" the injured sister states, still feeling rather small compared to everyone else. She hated how short this wheelchair actually was, Kakuzu had entered later than everyone else.

Him and his father had been arguing about something, their faces red with rage. The tanned miser staring at her, his mouth dropped. Glancing at him she turns her head away, trying to hide the scar on the left side of her face. It was now obvious that the tanned punk was attempting to leave, and not come see the newly awoken Dawn. She couldn't blame him though.  
"Well…your visit was -lovely-" she states, Celeste jumping up with a coat.  
"We're going to get something to eat" pausing the brunette glances between them, smiling away.  
"Have a nice time then" Dawn waving as her sister hold's up the coat, a scarf and some other things.  
"You're coming with us! It wouldn't be a party without you" she smiles, the injured woman tilting her head back.  
"I can't go…well look at me" she sternly states, trying anything to get out of this. She didn't want to go out, not with a group that were having trouble even being in the same room.

"Nonsense, I brought clothes with me…c'mon" she chimes, pushing the wheelchair. The patient making a disgruntled sound. Sitting at a table, in a diner, Dawn stares at the soup. Kakuzu sitting next to her, while everyone else yells about other things. Both of them silent as the brunette glances down at her hand's, groaning at about what she was going to say.  
"I'm sorry…" she murmur's under her breath, the tanned punk glancing at her momentarily.  
"For what?" he enquires, looking at the pad on her hand, a tube in her arm.  
"For letting my emotions get the better of me…" she mumbles under her breath, Kakuzu tilting the corner of his lip to one side. Dawn blinking, and glancing down when his hand runs along hers. Watching him roll a few circles with the tip of his finger.

"Mm…I don't blame you. You just get a little hot headed" he whisper's holding her hand, glancing at him her eyebrow raises. For once he didn't smell like cigarette smoke, his hair was still scruffy and greasy however. Somehow he had convinced the group, to let him take Dawn back to the hospital. They hadn't gotten far however, Kakuzu had stopped the car. And was momentarily pushing her against the car window. He tasted of mint this time, his hand's trying to be as gentle as possible. Which was hard, when he wanted to use her roughly, just like everytime before. He couldn't help himself, he enjoyed kissing her. Even when he stated his dominance, Dawn was already trying to break it and make her own demands.

"I don't see why you want to keep having sex with me. Not when I look like this" she states through kisses, the tanned punk had managed to get her onto his lap. His hand on the small of her back, his other hand on the back of her head.  
"I could ask you the same question" cautiously Kakuzu runs his hand over her broken bones, caressing the stitches. "You're still hot…better looking than that woman on the calendar" Dawn blushing into his salty kisses, he had noticed her staring at it huh?  
"Really?" she enquires gently, feeling some what pleased when his hand squeeze's her neck.  
"Only just…" the tanned punk states, running his tongue bar against the roof of her mouth. Pouting she nip's him playfully, pushing Kakuzu's head further back against the car seat. "We caught the guy on the bike…" pausing she pulls away, her azure eyes flickering with curiosity. "Apparently he had a little 'I.O.U', so took up the chance of hurting you" he states, nuzzling his nose into the crook of her neck. Dawn smiling gently, curious to what she had done to deserve it. But at the same time she questioned what she hadn't done, to have it happen to her. "That bastard got what was coming to him…got to love having brother's, and a gang" pausing Dawn raises her eyebrow.

"Why would they do that? I am a bitch, you know…" she states, glaring at him as he wraps his arm's around her.  
"Correction, my bitch. And my father likes you, besides. My brother's can't deny, your something different" the brunette slit's her eyes, she was no one's, 'bitch'. "And if I find someone they can accept, then Kami will be damned if I'll let you escape me" he murmur's in a possessive manner.  
"Apart from the fact that they can't look at me, without freaking out anymore" she state's, shrugging only lightly because of the stiff pain.  
"That's not true, they just don't know when you'll blow up. I mean, it was obvious from your posture - that you really dislike your parent's. And you're like Yellow-stone, about to erupt at any moment" holding her closer to himself, he relaxes into the warmth she gives off. "I'd kill them. If they said anything, about how you looked" he states, finding a chance to nuzzle into her chest. Dawn staring down on him with her eyebrow cocked. Why was he being so nice to her?

Pulling away from him to stare into his eyes, what was he up to anyway? "What?" he rudely snaps, the brunette glancing away after that. Pulling her chin back up he makes her face him, kissing her lips gently.  
"Nothing…" glaring he stares her down, the doctor trying to look away but not getting far.  
"Tell me, it's why I'm hanging about" blinking she looks up at him, Kakuzu actually blushing slightly. "To…uh listen to you" he murmur's, playing with her icy finger's. Maybe she was still in a coma, because before the accident Kakuzu didn't seem to actually care. Dawn was sure that the tanned punk before her, just saw her as a casual lay to come find every so often. Or someone he could use to get free medical care, he did seem the type to never put off a chance like that.

"Do, you love me? Or something" the brunette raises her eyebrow, waiting for an answer she relaxes her face again. "No…you can't. That would be absurd, you enjoy free sex too much" more or less, questioning her own thoughts. Kakuzu just watching her stare into his eyes, trying to read his mind. Slitting her eye's, she opens her mouth. "You…you want to be like me?" she enquires, his eyes starting to move around hesitantly. Dawn shift's back on his lap to stare at him, her expression becoming serious. "You understand that, I just barely want to be me?" she asks softly, looking into his eyes as he stares back into hers. "I think we should stop seeing each other, for your own sake" Dawn states, shifting off of him slowly to sit back down.

Kakuzu stares at her, calm shock and hurt in his face. Sitting in the ward's she stares at the white ceiling, had she really blown off her only chance of a future? Reaching up to rub the patch on her eye, she glares. There comes a time when every woman has to make a choice. Whether it's a professional choice, or whether it's a personal choice. In the end, it's about being able to control your feeling's. When it comes down to it, you just have to be proud of the decision you make. Cause even if it breaks your heart to be 'just friends'; if you really care about someone, you'll take the hit.  
Gnawing on the inside of her cheek she sit's up, restlessly kicking her feet. She had brought herself up to be an island. She was born alone, and she would damn well die alone. So why did it hurt, to have pushed someone away?

Dawn pauses in her whizzing mind, she didn't think people were meant to be by themselves. Not everyone around her anyway, she had to be alone because she didn't want her personality striking someone down. That's probably why, when she found someone she could actually care about; the brunette ended up putting their feelings first, for a change. Even if it goes against what she really wanted, and it's not always easy to do the right thing.  
Pushing Kakuzu away was her way of protecting him, he was already too close. By actually wanting to be her. Intertwining her finger's she sigh's, it was for the best. Because nothing sucks more than being all alone, no matter how many people are around. She didn't want the tanned punk to end up like her, he had a chance to find someone perfect.

In the end it's not always easy, to do the right thing. Of course, there's always ramifications. Even if she did the right thing, there's no guarantee it'll turn out the right way for Kakuzu. He might very well end up longing for her, hoping she would change her mind and come back to him. It's important to let go of the little things, she just hoped she was that little thing the idiot could let slip. Relationships don't work out the way they do on the television, and in the movies. 'Will they?', 'Won't they?'; and then they finally do, and they're happy forever.

That never happens, not for everyone anyway. It's hard to accept but when you finally do, then you've finally grown up to the real world. The most universal human experience is feeling alone, even when you're surrounded by people it can come to you. The popular kid's at school, the married couple next door. They're just as alone as you, sure. They're surrounded by people, 'friends' and company. But if you take a good look at them, you can see that they stand there wondering.  
They say they know everyone around them, but that's just a glass wall right? They say they can trust their friends, but if you think about it. How many times have you heard a rumour that, 'Sasha slept with Michael', or 'Lucile sent This, to a guy in Kentucky.'. In the end you'd never know it, but there's tons of people, feeling the exact same way.

Maybe because your feeling abandoned, maybe because you have realize that you aren't as self-sufficient as you once thought. Maybe because you've finally figure out you should've handled something differently. And should never have told your, 'best-friend', that little secret; because they promised they wouldn't tell anyone. Or maybe it's just because just you aren't as good, as you thought you were.  
Either way, when you hit that low point, you have a choice. You can either wallow in self-pity - Or you can suck it up. Nine out of ten of friendships, and relationships, end because they weren't right for each other to begin with. And half of the ones who get married get divorced anyway. Because they where too young to understand the real world.

Running a few finger's through her hair, she picks up a box that Tsunade brought in. Yes, she happened to believe that love is mainly; pushing chocolate covered candies under someone's nose. And sometimes standing outside, in the pissing rain; playing a guitar at four o'clock in the morning. Terribly because the blonde chick from the year above, left you for a soccer player after saying they were mad about you.  
People could call her a sucker, but she wouldn't care. The bottom line is; it's couples who are truly right for each other, that wade through the same crap as everybody else. But the big difference is, they don't let it take them down. Rarely one of those two people will stand up, and fight for that relationship every time. If it's right, and they're lucky, one of them will say something.

Biting into one of the strawberry cream's, Dawn looks into the shimmering black plastic of the box. The scar's were an obvious story for her, it's possibly what got her into thinking a lot lately. About taking chances, the way everyone around her act's. And how it's really just about overcoming your fears, hopefully those racers at the track wont believe in a ghost anymore. Because the truth is, every time you take a big risk in your life; no matter how it ends up, you're always glad you took it. Dawn just hoped that she would learn that.  
Right now she was slowly bubbling over on the inside, she was sad that she left Kakuzu. No matter how strong she was, she couldn't help but feel like everyone was gone. Maybe it was just because it was late, or because she was on the very bottom floor where rarely anyone came. Rolling her wheelchair along the corridor, she glances at Kabuto. He was out wandering as well.

"You died too?" he enquires, nodding slightly he smiles. For once coming to sit next to her. "It's sad being dead, you can't say goodbye to anyone" he states, spacing out slightly to stare at a plant pot.  
"Yeah…there is one good thing about it" she smiles, the white haired man just gives a perplexed stare. Dawn rolling out to do a few spinning and backward tricks, on the wheelchair. Grinning at the man whom get's up to glance about, wandering away and making her ponder. So much for a conversation, sighing she rolls about the corridor again. Almost scaring an old lady with the way she looked. That was something she'd have to get used too. Maybe it would scare the interns into doing better, so they didn't have to go talk to the: 'Crazy scar lady'. Skimming back into her room she does a spin, rolling backwards when she is at the centre of it. Flinching when the door shut's, peering up she raises her eyebrow to the sight of her Shrink.

"This is a rare occasion" Dawn states, fixing the pad on her eye. Shifting when his hand slides behind his back. Noticing a poor job at trying to hide bruises, covering his entire body along with cut's.  
"Rather." he states, slitting his eyes while she stares at him with a questioning expression.  
"What happened to you? You look like you've been dragged about" watching him limp closer, the brunette pauses to think about it. Kakuzu had said they caught the 'ghost'. Looking back up at him, her hand's grip the wheelchair. Rolling it back as he steps forwards.  
"What's wrong?" he enquires, finally showing the shining blade. It's silver gleam reflecting Dawn's terrified expression. "No arrogant statement?...No last word's?" steadying his hand, the man pauses to grin.

"Well, let me. Before I cure you, I'll explain you: to you" leaning further into the chair, she hit's a metal cabinet. Knocking the utensils to the floor, slowly her Shrink bend's down. Running the icy flat surface over her cheek. Taunting her pupils with the sharp edge, as he hold's it close to her lip's. Contemplation on his expression, before he finally speaks. "Do you really want to know, what I really think? About why you have so many problems? Why you can't seem to control yourself?" he enquires, too pleasantly for the atmosphere.  
A coy smile implanted on his cold features. Shaking her head, he grabs Dawn's throat making her wheeze. Slowly he tilts her head back and forth. Another smile upon his devious face, as he forces her to nod. "Your problem isn't that you make bad choices, it's that you identify the good choice. And then intentionally, do the opposite" Kakashi states, matter-of-factually.

"You see, behind this boorish bravado of yours. Is a paralyzing fear of letting anyone into your life. And it isn't because you weren't loved at all in your life, it's because you're so ego-centred that the love wasn't enough!" he snaps, glaring as Dawn seems to settle. Leaning back, to just listen. His eyes twitching her pressing back against the chair, not because she was scared. But because this was interesting. "So, you pulled pig-tails, and you pushed the fat kids into the dirt. So no one could ignore poor, little, Dawn. Well 'little Dawn' is now twenty-four years old!" he bleats out, hoisting the medical knife and his own personal dagger up. As if he were about to dig into a huge, gourmet meal. "And now you're so invested in this neurotic, narcissistic notion of yourself, as 'loner', that you can't quit. And you'll just keep dumping on everyone around you, until eventually - and please, trust me on this - there won't be anyone left!" the brunette is silent, an expression on her face that can't quite be read. There's a million reasons a relationship can crash and burn. Perhaps her shrink didn't know, that there was no one else?

"Boo-hoo-hooo. Gimme a break" and a million more reason's why, a Shrink over the boarder line kills his patient. Readying the knife, the arrogant expression on her face disappears. Calmly she sinks back into the wheelchair, ready to meet her maker. What else was there left for her to live for anyway? She had pushed the closest thing to having a social life away. Made almost everyone hate her, and had not even taken anything her Shrink had just told her, on board.  
Watching the knives plunge, Dawn's eyes shut tight waiting for the blow. When it doesn't arrive her mind starts to whiz, opening them quickly when there is a crash. Towering with their back to her was Kakuzu. The infamous, 'Revenge', printed on the back of his jacket, flashing before her eyes. His arm stretched out to protect her. Watching as he grips the white haired doctor's throat, lifting him up off the ground without much effort.

"Kakuzu?" the brunette enquires, in a confused manner. In slight awe as he turns, looking at her from a side glance. She could almost taste the hatred, obsession and anger respiring from his skin. Almost as scary as the morning the dog woke him up. Throwing the Shrink out into the hall, he isn't on the ground for long however. The very same black Rottweiler with a white face, dragging the idiot by the leg along the floor.  
"Are you OK?" he enquires, turning to kneel down. She wasn't sure if it was just a reflex, or the hot radiator scolding her back. But she suddenly lunges at him, her arms wrapping around his neck tightly. Her nose nuzzling into the crook of his shoulder, Kami was she glad to see the tanned punk.

For a moment he doesn't move, frozen to the spot and unsure of what to do. Eventually his arm's embrace her, Dawn hiding her face in his hair. The light of the room being blocked out every so often. Most people usually don't like thinking about the future. Let's face it, you can't predict what's going to happen. But sometimes, the thing you didn't expect is what you really wanted after all.  
Dawn shifting away to kiss his lips, just shocking the tanned miser. Even more than he was already. Running his hand through the back of her hair, Dawn feels like falling asleep into him. It had been a few month's since then, Kakashi never reared his head around the corner again. Sitting in her bed, reading a book, the doctor turns her head to her bathroom door.

Raising her eyebrow to Kakuzu coming out in PJ's, which was a change. Since he usual slept around in little, to nothing most of the time. Perched on the bed the tanned miser nuzzles into her, rubbing her thigh expectantly. Glancing at him he stares at her, that doe eyed expression on his face. It wasn't exactly cute, but it did break her down most of the time.  
She often wondered if Kakuzu actually knew he was doing it, or not. Lifting the cover's up she disappears underneith, the tanned punk following suet. Hiding in the darkness, she dodges his hands trying to find her. Sneaking to the side of him, she tackles quickly. Knocking him into the pillows. Making a disgruntled sound, he grabs her and shoves back. Pinning her to the bed, a cocky smile growing up his face.

"No fair, you're stronger than me" she pout's, still rather frail from her injuries. The long scar running down her body, in which he trails. Laying on his side with his arm out, his head propped up on his hand. Looking much like one of the posing women, from one of his magazines. On her back, the doctor watches his index finger delicately sliding down it.  
Turning he begin's to loom over her, his fist and elbow against her head and shoulder's. Kissing her gently, Kakuzu smells her, the usual tulip and pine scent. Not bothering to cover his mouth, he burps to the side. For once thing, his rudeness had not left his system. Glaring at him he stares at her, why he smelled of dog food she didn't want to know.  
"Love you" Kakuzu mumbles, kissing Dawn's collarbone gently.  
"Ditto" part of her tongue showing, poking out from the corner of her lip. It was a polite way to be cheeky, it had to be better than the tanned punk belching in her face. He did that a lot when she got annoyed at him, it wasn't a very appealing thing too see. But then again this was real life, not a fairy tale. Cuddling together they smile, it kind of felt like home. Curled up on a bed, swapping mocking words to each other. That was probably what made it a perfect evening to her day. At least the rudeness was pleasant coming from Kakuzu, he was only playing with her. And who could actually say, if their relationship would really last?


End file.
